Kyara no Kitsune
by Diamond Lotus-chan
Summary: As if life wouldn't be hard enough for Kyara no Kitsune, half demon daughter of the Kyuubi, what with her chakra which not only is as corrosive as her fathers but is also the same in amount and with her her white fox ears and tails. Now, on top of that thanks to Orochimaru's meddling she's stuck with a body that control, create, copy and destroy everythin in creation (Temp HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, only Kyara. This chapter is set when Naruto is 10. Her name by the way is pronounced Ki-ar-ra and this is the prologue, edited as of 2-12-12**

**"Yo" **demon/summons talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting/ quotation marks

_scene change/flashback _

_'moron' _thoughts

_**"Grand fireball" **_jutsu

**'Damn!****' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

****Drip... Drip... Drip... All that she could her was the steady drip of her blood onto the stone. She slowly lifted her head to the bars on her cell window. Moonlight streamed through them and shone upon the stained ground. Binding her wrists together were heavy chakra supressors, chains connecting them to the walls. Despite her seemingly helpless position, she smiled under her bandages. Today was the day...

**XXXXX**

_'Run... RUN!' _As the girl skidded round another rough stone corner, that was she could think. She cursed under her breath as she heard the lumbering steps of the pursuing sound nins. She had timed this precisely, if she got caught now she could very well not another chance to escape. It had been going so well too. She had effortlessly snapped the bonds on her wrists before punching the door of it's hinges.

Unfortunutly a scientist, with chakra so low she hadn't sensed it, had been walking past just as the door hit the wall. Needless to say, he screamed bloody murder.

"Stupid sound four," she growled under breath as she finally made it out of the labrinth like hideout and into the open air of the forest. She breathed deeply, savouring the fresh air when for years all she'd been able breath was musty, stale air. She continued running till she reached a large clearing. She smirked and began to call her chakra, taking longer than usual due to lack of practice.

By the time she was satisfied the sound four had reached the clearing and were entering their curse mark mode, hoping to subdue her before she could complete her tecnique. They were too late though, because as Kidomaru made to attack she shifted forms. Now in place of the short 9 year old was a large Arctic fox with strange marks on it's forelegs and many oozing gashes around its body (**A/N for size, imagine the kyuubi only slightly smaller**) with 3 tails. She growled loudly at the ninja's who quickly backed away.

"Calm down Kyara," said Ukon and Sakon similtaneusly while raising their palms and backing away. The fox named Kyara gave no response but to growl and thump a tail on the ground causing the ground to tremor.

"Damn," said Jirobo under his breath "we can't win this. Our powers barely work on her in her normal form, never mind in her Bijuu form!"

The fox growled once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke "Orochimaru's gonna kill us," murmered Kidomaru.

**XXXXX**

_Outside the tiny little known village known as the Village hidden in moonlight…_

"Why'd we get stuck with patrol again?" moaned the male of the chunnin pair as him and his partner trudged through the still falling snow. The village was near constantly filled with snow and was almost always bathed in the dark of the night, disrupted only by the moon. That was how they got their name.

The woman just rolled her eyes. They'd been over this a hundred times "Because there are only 11 ninja's in this village; 1 ANBU, 3 jounin, 4 chunnin and 3 genin. The ANBU and Jounin do missions and the other two chunnin are teachers. As such, we usually get patro-" she stopped as both felt a gigantic chakra flare near the gate. The chakra was eerily similar to that of the Bijuu.

They rushed to the site, ready to attack. They expected to see a Bijuu only instead, they saw a small girl, passed out in the snow, covered in bandages "What shall we do Hoshi?" asked the asked the man turning to see the woman already scooping the girl up.

"Let's ask Ren-sama about her Ryou," said Hoshi, carrying the child bridal style.

SHe carefully went to remove the bandages but stopped when the girl mumbled while still passed out "Don't take... Bandages off..."

Although puzzled, the woman didn't attempt again to take them off as she carried the unconscious girl to the leader of their village.

**XXXXX**

**Hope people like the new prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the edited version as of 1-12-12**

**DL: Quick word, jutsu's will either be in English or just described. Hey, Kyara, you can do the disclaimer**

**Kyara: Why should I?**

**DL: *Glares* I can send you back to Orochimaru if you'd prefere…**

**Kyara: Diamond Lotus-chan doesn't own Naruto. If she did, I get the feeling it would be a very bad thing *runs away and hides***

**DL: *Growls* What's that supposed to mean?**

**XXXXX**

_Time skip to the time of the chunnin exam…_

"Hey Kyara," Ichigo asked a question she'd asked a thousand times before "Why do you never take off those bandages in public?"

Kyara gritted her teeth "Because people will stare even more when I take them off as I've told you a thousand times before." She ignored the stares the four of them (well, her) were attracting as they walked through the streets of Hidden leaf. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, black mid calf boots and a black fox mask over the bandages which covered her entire body. The only way to tell she was a girl was her larger than average bust.

Ichigo (her hyper green haired teammate) was bouncing along next to Kyara at the front while her teammates, Mai (a loud mouthed purple haired girl) and Aiko (the quiet book-loving orange haired boy) walked a little behind. Together they were 2 genin teams who had arrived for the chunnin exams.

They were all disrupted from their thoughts by a loud yell "I WILL BE THE HOKAGE, SASUKE-TEME! BELIEVE IT!"

It was so loud to Kyara with her sensitive hearing, that she actually clapped her hands over her ears. "I'll be right back." Her teammates just nodded as she disappeared, leaving only an after image.

She reappeared behind a blond teenager "If you don't keep it down," she growled in his ear causing him and his team mates, an emo looking boy with dark hair that looked like a ducks butt and a pink haired girl who Kyara strongly suspected to be a banshee, to jump "I swear to Kami **I'll kill you **right now, screw the community service."

"How the hell did you get there?" asked the duck-butt haired boy, recovering from the shock.

Kyara grinned and removed her mask showing her bandaged face. The blond automatically assumed she was blind and pulled faces at her. Sighing, she burnt the base of his feet a little causing him to yelp in pain.

"I walked." She said bluntly "And I'm not blind, jackass, I can see through these."

"Ignore Naruto-dobe," the pink haired girl stepped forward and held out her hand "I'm Sakura and that boy over there is Sasuke Uchiha. Are you here for the chunnin exams?"

"Yep," Kyara smiled (although no one could see through the bandages) as she took Sakura's hand "I'm from the village hidden in the moonlight."

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke. _She did I jutsu without handseals and was able to hide her presence completely. She may be a worthy opponent for the last Uchiha._

"Kyara. I'm not saying my last name, just Kyara will be fine." She then proceeded to disappear, again leaving an sfetr image, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to think and Naruto to wait for his feet to heal.

**XXXXX**

"Where the hell is Kyara?" Mai growled under her breath.

At the sound of that name, Sasuke turned to look at her from where he was in a circle looking at a card the silver haired boy had given him.

"That reminds me," he muttered to Kabuto, thinking about the girl he had seen earlier "What have you got a girl called Kyara from the village hidden in the moonlight?"

Shock crossed Kabuto's face for a second as he heard that name but he quickly covered it "Let's see…" he pumped chakra into his card "Kyara… 5 D-rank missions," most of the circle snorted, assuming she couldn't be much of a challenge but Kabuto wasn't finished "6 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 4 A-rank and 1 S-class." Everyone in the room who was listening in gaped except for one curious redhead "Very little is known about her, not even her last name or parents names and as such, i have no stats for her taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu or kenjutsu. I do know she turned up at Hidden moonlight out of the blue when she was 9. It says she has an animal summoning contract too. She has bandages covering her whole body which not only has she never once taken off in another's presence, they're also impossible to see through with eye techniques and I over-heard her say that when she takes them off, people stare even more than they do now. Overall, that kid is way above the average genin level. Also," he squinted at the card "The number 216 is on here. No idea what that means though." Everyone was still gaping open mouthed when Kyara herself entered the room.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked her teammates as she sat down next to them. Everyone was listening closely. Although, a few males weren't looking at her face.

"3 reasons," said Mai loudly, holding up 3 fingers with perfectly manicured nails "1: a kid just read out your deets including your mission record," Kyara gulped. That blew her plan of staying unnoticed "2," Mai continued "your chest is enormous," she turned bright red under the bandages "And 3: you're frickin' scary with all those bandages on!"

"Hmmm…" Ichigo got an evil glint in her eyes.

Kyara backed away from her "Don't you dare!" she growled a second before Ichigo pounced on her. The resulting scufflecaused a small dust cloud to appear, blocking the pair from the audiences view. Seconds later Ichigo stood up, scratched and bruised but victoriously holding a handful of bandages in the air.

"Relax," Ichigo said "I left the arm and neck bandages alone."

"What the hell is going on?!" growled Ibiki as he walked in to see the entire room staring at a small dust cloud and a girl holding bandages in the air "Get to your seats now!" he growled.

Ichigo smirked "You heard the man Kyara."

Grumbling, Kyara emerged from the dust cloud "I'm so gonna kill you Ichigo."

Everyones jaw (including her teammates who's never seen her face before) scraped the floor. In front of them was a beautiful girl with waist length silver hair in a plait. She had angelic features (although she was holding a hand over her eyes), a heart shaped face, a slim but tall build, bandages still covering both arms and her neck, white marble skin and rose lips. But her beauty wasn't the only reason they stared: poking out of her head were 2 large white fox ears, on each cheek were 3 whiskers and swishing around her legs were 3 large white fox tails…

**XXXXX**

**DL: Hope you like the new version. Only a few things have changed though. Feel free to correct if I got any facts wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to reviewers (thank you Kitsune-chan and Tbroski46) this story is no longer discontinued :)**

**Me no own Naruto only Kyara. Well, on with the story**

**"Yo" **demon/summons talking

"Moron" human talking

'worthless' writting/ quotation marks

_scene change/flashback _

_'moron' _thoughts

_**"Grand fireball" **_jutsu

**'Damn!****' **Demonic thoughts

**XXXXX**

She peeled her hand off revealing soft silver eyes. But, before she could move anymore, she had a tanto, a katana and a kunai at her throat.

"Contrary to the information on that card," said Ichigo who's eyes were now serious with a hint of steel in the gaze "Kyara has taken the bandages off in front of us before."

Mai smirked and continued "And your transformation is good but you've made a 7 key mistakes since you began traveling with us."

Aiko pushed his katana closer to 'Kyara's' throat "1, Kyara has 2 doujutsu which she cannot deactivate."

"2," Ichigo said quietly "Kyara is a tomboy. She'd never wear clothes like that and she bandages her chest."

"3," it was Mai's turn again "Kyara wears her forehead protector over her right eye (many Leaf genin instantly thought of Kakashi who instantly sneezed)."

"4, she has bad insomnia. She hasn't slept since she entered the village and as such under her eyes is very dark," By now, all the watching genin were awe struck by how well the Moonlight genin knew their team mate.

"5, you forgot her necklace. She never takes it off."

"6, her personality isn't how you showed it."

All three of them spoke similtaneusly before slicing their weapon through the girls neck "and 7, she has 4 tails!"

The fake Kyara disappeared in a puff of smoke as laughter echoed through the room. As the smoke cleared, it showed a small vixen, rolling on her back, wheezing from laughing so hard.

**"You should *wheeze* have seen your *wheeze* faces! That *wheeze* was pricele-"**

The laughing fox was cut off as Mai hit her over the head "Dammit Mina! Why the hell did you switch places with her again?!"

The fox finally regained it's breath **"She got nervous, gave in to her imagintaion and switched places with me herself. She's here somewhere..." **Mina's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. Her eyes settled on Neji and Hinata **"Yo," **she yelled, getting their attention **"Brighteyes! Mind using those eyes of yours to search for any gold, black, purple, red or silver chakra."**

Neji scowled at the name whilst Hinata turned slightly pink but both activated their eyes.

"Humph" said Neji, his eyes widening slightly "There's gold chakra conected to the foreheads of everyone in the room."

"B-b-b-but it's co-co-conected to a-a central s-s-source. I-it's up there," Hinata stuttered pointing at the upper left corner of the room.

Neji scowled "There's also small amounts of black, silver and purple chakra up there too but only trace amounts. There's high amounts of red though."

Mina scowled before turning to the corner** "Kyara! Get your ass down here now!" **

"No way in hell!" much to the genin's, who were by now just sitting back and enjoying the show, shock a voice yelled back.

Mina rolled her eyes **"Come down now or i'll burn your pocky stash!" **

Instantly a figure appeared behind the fox. She looked very like the henged fox only with a few differences. Her hair was up in a high bun, held in place with 2 chopsticks. Her right eye was indeed covered with a forehead protector which strangely didn't bare the mark of her village, her left eye was silvery blue with what appeared to be a yellow flower blooming in the centre. Around her neck appeared to be a fang hanging on a leather thong. her 4 tails fanned out behind ehr but the biggest difference was the emotion shown in the eye and the clothes.

She was wearing black anbu style pants, heavy steel capped black boots and a long sleeved baggy brown shirt which hung off one shoulder. And her eyes...

The transformed foxes eyes were hard and cold with a mischevious glint but Kyara's eyes... They were full of deeprouted sadness and held a glint that suggested a kind soul.

"You're evil Mina," she grumbled, crossing her arms as she sat down next to her now seated team.

Mina smirked **"And you wouldn't have me any other way kit."**

"Ok maggots!" a heavily scared and heavily built, from muscle training, ninja walked into the room, gaining the genins attention "My name is Ibiki Morino and i'm the examiner for the first part of the exam!"

_Meanwhile, inside a certain foxes seal..._

Kurama, better known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was straining to take control of Naruto's body, if only for a minute. It couldn't be her... He's left her in the demon realm, safe and happy. It couldn't be... She hadn't had those bandages, or that foul chakra before... So if it is her... Then what happened during the 12 years he was sealed...

**XXXXX**

**Hope this chapter was ok, and as you have no doubt guessed, this story was going to be abandonned if no one showed any intrest. But, as people have actually gave some positive reviews, it will now be continued. By the way, CHapter 2 has been edited and some details changed. I know this was short but hopefully it's ok. 1 review=me write new chapter. More than one review=me write chapter faster**


End file.
